A Bond Between Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ayane harbors feelings for her sister, but keeps them to herself. However, when she sees a shrine maiden interacting with her sister, she begins to distance herself from her. But Kasumi also reveals her feelings for her sister. And so, the bond between them begins. AU.
1. Sisterly Love and Confession

**A Bond Between Sisters**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This time, I'm going to write a multi-chaptered story featuring my favorite couple~! Also, for this chapter only, there's going to be a guest character. And that charcter is Momiji from "Ninja Gaiden"! Hehe~! She was actually my first favorite before Kasumi, so I thought, "Why not have them interact?" Oh, yeah and Kasumi is also in "Ninja Gaiden" along with Ayane, so that's why I thought about putting Momiji in there.**

 **Also, um, this is a separate story from "Relationship of Siblings".**

 **A-anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

Ayane and Kasumi walk to school like always from their dormitory. The happy ginger stretches out her arms and turns to her sister.

"What a beautiful day!" she says. "A beautiful day to walk with my adorable little sis~!"

The short haired girl blushes and nods. "Y-yes, it is. Ah!" She is taken aback from Kasumi linking arms with her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I want to be closer to you, Ayane-chan~!" the ginger replies.

"N-not when there are people around..."

"Aw, come on!" Kasumi whines. "They might think it's nice that we're this close~!"

"R-really?" For Ayane, she is happy that her older sister is doing this, but she really didn't want to admit how she really feels. Because...she's in love with Kasumi. She's been in love with her for as long as she can remember. However, she wanted to hide these feelings from her because she might take it the wrong way. And as the years went by, Ayane's feelings for her sister stayed with her. Nothing has changed since then.

"Of course, Ayane-chan~!" The ginger replies.

Ayane blushes as the two keep on walking until they arrive at the entrance. Kasumi's friend, Hitomi gives them a wave.

"Kasumi-chan!" she greets. "Ayane-chan! Good morning!"

"Oh, hey, Hitomi-chan!" Kasumi greets back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," the brunette replies. She turns toward the short haired girl. "And how about you, Ayane-chan?"

"I'm alright," Ayane simply replies.

Hitomi turns to the ginger. "So, what's happening? Are you going to that shrine again after school today?"

Kasumi nods.

"I have to ask," Hitomi says. "Why do you go there? You've been doing that since last week."

"I...I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, you mean that really nice shrine maiden? Yes, I've heard of her," Hitomi says. "Everyone says that she's like a big sister to them."

Ayane just turns away, not wanting to listen to this conversation. She's heard of the story of the gentle shrine maiden, too, but the problem is that Kasumi is constantly going there every day after school. Although her older sister told Ayane she has some things to do, Ayane could tell that something was up. She was giong to the shrine just like Hitomi said, but what for exactly? It might have been more than just talking to the shrine maiden herself. She had let it go since then, but now she wants to see what's really going on. She decided to secretly follow her sister after school today.

"Ayane-chan?" Kasumi says as she puts a hand on her shoulder with a concerned expression. "Are you okay? You're spacing out a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the violet haired girl replies. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Kasumi and Hitomi exchange confused looks and shrug. The three girls enter their school soon after. But Ayane is still thinking about Kasumi and wondering what's going on between her and the shrine maiden.

 **Late Afternoon**

Ayane is finished with her cleaning duty when she realizes what she has to do. She quickly puts her things away and runs out of the school to see her older sister running as well. She quietly follows the ginger through the path and though some streets until they get to the shrine entrance. Ayane stares in awe for a moment before continuing to follow her sister until she gets to the top. There is a shrine temple before her and a line of trees along the path. She quickly hides behind one of them as she sees the ginger walk up to the temple.

She puts her hands together and closes her eyes. She's praying for something, but what? Ayane continues hiding behind the tree while watching her sister praying. And then, she hears someone calling Kasumi's name.

"Kasumi-san," A gentle voice says as a girl with long black hair tied in a pony-tail approaches the ginger.

"Momiji-san," Kasumi says as she turns towards the girl.

"So, THAT'S the shrine maiden everyone's talking about,' Ayane thinks. She watches the two talking while trying not to snap. Kasumi and Momiji are smiling and laughing, looking like they are having a good time together. Ayane bites her lip as she clenches her fist. She has never seen her sister so happy with someone else, especially when that someone is Momiji. She looks up at the two again to see Kasumi walking toward the shrine maiden and hugging her. Ayane can see a smile on her sister's face. 'I guess…she likes this girl,' she thinks. She can't bare to see anymore, so she runs away right when Kasumi and Momiji pull away.

"So, um…do you really think…?" Kasumi starts.

Momiji smiles and pets her. "Yes, Kasumi-san. You can do it."

"Thanks, Momiji-san." With that, the ginger exits the shrine with Momiji smiling.

 **Home**

Kasumi and Ayane arrive home that afternoon. The ginger stretches out her arms and plops down on the couch in the living room.

"What a day!" she says. "The teacher wants us to study for another test! I hate math, you know?"

"I see," Ayane says, quietly.

The ginger turns towards her sister. "What's the matter, Ayane-chan?"

Ayane shakes her head and smiles. "It's nothing. Why don't I make you some tea?"

"Okay." Kasumi turns back to watch some TV.

Ayane goes to the kitchen to start the tea pot when her mind flashes back to that very scene where she saw Momiji and her sister hugging after they were done talking. 'Calm down,' she thinks. 'You're overreacting. It's just a hug…right?'

But something else tells her that it's more than that. She can't stop thinking about that smile on Kasumi's face when she hugged the shine maiden. Could it be that she just…confessed her love to her and she didn't tell Ayane?

"Maybe she really does love her," Ayane says to herself. If that's the case, then her love for Kasumi doesn't matter anymore. All she wants is for her sister to be happy.

She finishes making the tea and gently sets it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Ayane-chan," Kasumi says, smiling.

Ayane just nods and goes back to the kitchen. Her heart is still beating from looking at her sister's smile. The smile that makes everyone, including her, happy. But another part of her wants to let her go and be with that shrine maiden. So, making her final decision, she puts the tea down and goes up to her room to cool down.

Later on, for the next few days, Ayane starts to distance herself from Kasumi. Whenever Ayane and Kasumi walk together, she would just give out one-word answers every time the ginger wants to start a conversation. Kasumi is starting to get more and more worried about her younger sister because of her strange behavior but decided not to ask. Ayane keeps on making sure that she's thinking about her sister's happiness rather than her own. And every night, neither sister slept with one another like they usually do on most nights. By the time 5 days go by, Kasumi can't take it anymore. She doesn't understand why her younger sister is acting this way and wants to get to the bottom of it…now.

That afternoon, Kasumi tries to search for Ayane down the halls, but only finds Hitomi instead.

"Hitomi-chan?" the ginger tilts her head in confusion. "You're still here? I thought your club activities were over."

"Yes, well…I ran into Ayane-chan today," Hitomi says. "She's not in a good mood right now."

Kasumi nods. "Yeah, I noticed. I don't know what's going on with her. Every time I ask her, she just says she's fine. But she's not."

"Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No! You know we get along!"

"Then…I advise you to talk to Ayane-chan. I don't know if I can be much help, but you two need to talk it over."

Kasumi sighs. "I've tried time and time and she just avoids me."

Hitomi puts her hands on her friend's shoulders with a serious expression on her face. "Listen, I know it's difficult for you to talk to her when she's like this. But she can't hide it from you forever."

Kasumi hesitates for a bit and nods. "Okay. Thanks, Hitomi-chan."

The brunette winks as she gives her a thumbs up. "No problem. Good luck!"

 **Home**

Yuri-kun: Kasumi arrives at home and notices Ayane at the kitchen. She sets down her school bag and approaches her.

"Ayane-chan," she says. "Can we talk?"

Ayane looks at her for a bit and turns away. "Later."

The ginger frowns as she quickly follows her younger sister upstairs. "Wait! Ayane-chan!"

"Leave me alone, please."

"Ayane-chan!"

Right when Ayane gets to her room, Kasumi grabs her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me!?" Kasumi asks.

"I'm not avoiding you," Ayane says bluntly.

"Yes, you are!"

Both sisters don't move a muscle for about a minute. Ayane's ruby eyes stare at the ginger's auburn ones. She wanted to tell her how she felt, but the memory of her and Momiji can't stop flashing in her head.

"Ayane-chan…I need to know!" Kasumi demands. "What's going on?"

Ayane just stares at the floor. "I..." What can she say? Her older sister is so worried about her that she finds it hard to hide it from her anymore

"Ayane-chan?"

The short haired girl finally looks up at her sister. "I…I want to ask you…do you…have someone you like?"

Kasumi gapes at the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I just want to know..."

Kasumi nods. "I do."

"Th-then…who do you like?" Ayane asks.

Kasumi blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "It's…a little embarrassing, but…it's a person I know very well. She's cute, gentle and…is always by my side."

'A person she knows very well…' Ayane thinks. 'Always by her side…' Then, it hits her. 'Wait a minute! Could she mean…!'

"Do you mean…me?" Ayane asks as she points to herself and blushes at the same time.

Kasumi smiles and nods. "Yes! You're right! I love you, Ayane-chan! I've loved you for a long time! Please go out with me!"

Ayane just stares at the ginger while taking it all in. Her older sister, Kasumi, had been in love with her all along? But…how is this possible? This only confused her. Tears are already falling from her eyes, surprising Kasumi.

"A-Ayane-chan?"

"I don't understand!" Ayane cries as she wipes the endless tears.

"Don't understand what?"

"You were walking to that shrine day after day, Onee-chan!" the short haired girl explains. "I wanted to know what was going on, so I…I followed you..."

"You mean, you spied on me?" Kasumi asks.

"Yes! I couldn't help it! I was just so worried about you! And then…you…and that shrine maiden…"

"Momiji-san?"

Ayane's voice is quiet while tears are still falling. "Y-you two looked like you were having a great time and when you two hugged…you looked very happy. Happy to be in her arms. Happy to be with her. That's why you've been coming to this shrine."

Kasumi shakes her head roughly. "Baka! How in the world would you think that!? That's NOT what happened!"

"What?" Ayane looks up at her sister. "Then tell me, Onee-chan!"

 **Flashback**

At the shrine, Kasumi finished her prayers as Momiji walked toward her with her usual gentle smile.

"Praying for your love for Ayane-san again?" she asked.

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "Although…I'm still not sure what to say to her. I mean…she's my sister and…she may not accept my feelings."

Momiji just smiled "Kasumi-san, if you love her that much, then just tell her how you feel. Love is very powerful, you know?"

"That's true, but…"

"Kasumi-san, I know you can do it. You've been coming to this shrine every day to say your prayers for you and Ayane-san. I'm very proud that you care so much about your sister. Plus, the fact that you're in love with her is better. I may not know much about Ayane-san, but hearing you talk about her makes me think you two get along very well."

"Really?" Kasumi looked up at the shrine maiden.

Momiji nodded with her smile remaining on her face and stroked the ginger's hair a little. "Yes. I wish you both happiness."

Kasumi laughed and hugged the raven-haired girl. Even though she talked with Momiji for about a week, she considered her a great friend. She was very helpful to her during her times at the shrine and Kasumi's very happy about it. When the two pulled away, Kasumi blushed.

"Thanks, Momiji-san," Kasumi said.

"No problem," the raven-haired girl replied.

With that, Kasumi exited the shrine.

 **End of Flashback**

Ayane only stares at her sister as Kasumi finished her story. She was only asking Momiji for advice? She can see tears falling from Kasumi's eyes as well.

"So…you're not going out with Momiji-san?" Ayane asks.

"No! Why would I be!?" Kasumi replies. "I only love you, Ayane-chan! No one else!"

More tears fall from the violet haired girl's eyes. "O-Onee-chan…" She plunges herself into her older sister's arms and weeps. "Onee-chan! I…I love you, too!"

"Ayane-chan…" Kasumi gently wraps her arms around her younger sister as her own tears fall from her eyes.

The two remain in each other's arms for what it seems like minutes, maybe hours. Ayane now found out the truth: Kasumi loves HER and not Momiji. And everything's okay, too. She no longer has to worry about her sister loving someone else.

"I love you! I love you so much, Onee-chan!" Ayane sobs

"I love you, too, Ayane-chan," Kasumi whispers as she strokes her hair.

The two sisters pull away and stare into each other's eyes. Kasumi wipes away Ayane's tears while smiling.

"Don't cry," the ginger says, softly. "I promise to stay by your side forever, now that we're lovers."

Ayane nods. "Y-yes! Thank you, Onee-chan! Thank you!"

They wrap their arms around each other, lean in and share a heartwarming kiss. Ayane closes her eyes at the feeling of her sister's moist lips. 'They're so soft,' she thinks. 'I didn't think Onee-chan would have lips this soft. They feel great.'

The sisters pull away and the ginger smiles.

"That's better," she says.

Ayane caresses the ginger's cheek. "Thanks again, Onee-chan. For loving me."

"Same here."

With that, the two kiss again. The love between sisters is very powerful, just like Momiji said. And both of the sisters know in their hearts that this is eternal love.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell, for hearing me out. This is just the beginning, everyone~! My first ever multi-chapter story with my favorite couple! If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to give them out~! Thanks~!**

 **Feel free to give out any questions, or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Difficult Challenges Faced

**Chapter 2**

 **Difficult Challenges Faced**

The next morning, the sun shines brightly from the window of Kasumi's room, onto Ayane's face. She shuffles for a bit when she opens her eyes and sits up. While rubbing her eyes, she looks around, wondering what on earth happened when she feels the bed shift a bit. She turns and sees her older sister and lover sleeping soundly next to her, smiling. The short haired girl blushes with a small smile.

 _That's right,_ she thinks. _We slept together last night._

She stares at the ginger for a while. The sound of Kasumi's soft snoring and looking at her smile makes her heart race. Ever since they became lovers, they went back to what they usually did, like sleeping together. Although this is the beginning of their relationship, Ayane is more than happy to be with her beloved sister.

"Ayane-chaaaann…" Kasumi moans as she faces up.

Ayane giggles softly. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

The ginger shuffles a bit, puckering her lips. "Ayane-chan…dai sukiii…chu…"

 _She's dreaming about me, isn't she?_ Ayane thinks.

The short haired girl blushes at staring at her older sister's sleeping face. Would it be the right time to wake her up? Her face becomes redder at the thought of doing this, but she doesn't care. She leans in and touches lips with hers.

Kasumi's eyes immediately open and giggles when her sister pulls away. "You're so daring, Ayane-chan~"

"Ah! N-no!" Ayane says as she turns away to hide her blush. "I-It wasn't like I wanted to wake you up or anything."

The ginger wraps her arms around her sister's neck and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, Ayane-chan," she whispers. "I love your wake up kiss. So, thank you for that."

"N-no problem…" The short haired girl slightly turns toward her lover. "Um…shouldn't we get ready for school?"

"Sure thing, dear~" Kasumi climbs out of bed and Ayane blushes when she sees her naked.

"W-whoa! Whoa, whoa, Onee-chan!" Ayane turns away for a bit. "S-since when did you-"

"Don't you remember?" Kasumi says. "We did 'that' together."

"We did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Um…last night?"

"Oh…" Ayane rubs her chin for a moment until she recalls the time when she and her older sister did their love making session last night. "I…I didn't know we went this far in our relationship…"

"Don't lovers do this, though?" Kasumi questions with a tilt of her head. "I mean, you were willing to do this, too, when I asked you."

"More like insisted…" Ayane mutters.

"Let's go get ready, Ayane-chan. We're walking together to school."

"Okay."

The girls spend about 20 minutes getting ready and put on their school uniforms. They exit the house with Kasumi locking the door after eating breakfast together. Kasumi immediately links arms with her lover with a happy giggle while Ayane blushes. Now that they're lovers, Kasumi can link arms with her sister whenever she wants. The short haired girl smiles a small smile at her sister's affections.

The sisters walk all the way towards the school with Kasumi linked to her sister the whole time.

"O-Onee-chan…" Ayane says while nervously looking around. "Y-you can let go now. I'm afraid people are going to stare."

"Let them stare~" Kasumi says as she rests her head on her sister's shoulder. "They're probably jealous that we sisters are in a relationship~"

The violet haired girl keeps on walking until she sees Hitomi walking towards them.

"Kasumi-chan? Ayane-chan?" she says with her head tilted.

"Oh, hi, Hitomi-chan!" Kasumi says while waving. "Guess what? Ayane-chan and I are lovers now~!"

"Shhh! Onee-chan!" Ayane tries to cover her sister's mouth, but it's already too late.

Hitomi's eyes widen in excitement. "Oh, really? That's great!"

"Huh!? You approve!?" Ayane asks, completely shocked of Hitomi's response

"Of course!" Hitomi replies while giving Ayane a pat on the back. "You and Kasumi-chan are SUPER close! I'm not kidding! I can't even tell you how many times Kasumi-chan has talked about you~!"

"R-really….?" Ayane is surprised that her older sister talks about her to Hitomi. It makes her heart race when she heard that from their friend.

"That's because you're my SPECIAL sister~!" Kasumi hugs the short haired girl happily.

"O-Onee-chan, stoooop…"

"Don't wanna~! I love you!"

Hitomi just giggles at Kasumi's affections toward her sister.

 ****Later****

Ayane finishes her cleaning duty when she runs into Hitomi again in the hallways.

"Hitomi?" Ayane says.

"Yes, what do you need?" the brunette asks.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why you're here."

"Oh, karate club is done," Hitomi says. "Where's your sister?"

"Onee-chan's helping out some teachers," Ayane replies.

"I see." The brunette smirks and leans close to the violet haired girl. "Soooooo…when's your first date~?"

"D-date!?" Ayane gasps, jumping back in shock.

Hitomi giggles. "Don't worry. I'm not pressuring you or anything. After all, lovers do go on dates from time to time."

"That's true…" Ayane says, seeing her friend's point.

Hitomi puts her hand on Ayane's shoulder with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Ayane-chan. You'll know when you're ready. And Kasumi-chan may ask you out, too. You just never know."

The violet haired girl smiles back and nods. "You're right. Thanks, Hitomi."

The two hug each other and then go their separate ways. While Ayane walks in the halls, she thinks about what Hitomi said to her earlier. She has to think of a way to take her beloved sister on a date, but where? She finds it more difficult to figure out than she thought. She decides to think about it for a while.

 ****Meanwhile****

Kasumi stretches out her arms. "Mmmm~! Gosh, that was a lot of work! Well, luckily it was just the text books, but they were so darn heavy!"

She didn't mind helping out some teachers from time to time, but when it comes to taking heavy books to the library, she gets overwhelmed by it. But all in all, she's happy to help anyone in need. She turns a corner when two ladies rush by her, one of them bumping into her.

"Sorry, miss!" one with short hair says.

"Come on, Jill!" another girl with brown hair with a small pony tail says. "We have to hurry! The movie's about to start!"

"I'm coming, Claire!" the girl, Jill says.

Kasumi scratches her head. "Those two are in a hurry…" she says to herself. She shrugs it off and walks further in the halls when she stops at the sight of a beautiful young woman. She has long blonde hair tied in a low pony tail and wearing a female business suit with a short business skirt with black stockings with garter straps attached and black high heels. The ginger doesn't know why, but she finds herself staring at this woman.

The blonde woman sees the ginger walks toward her and smiles. "Are you alright, miss?" Her voice contains a French accent, making Kasumi blush at the sound of it.

"Oh, y-yes!" Kasumi replies. "I-I'm sorry if I stared at you for too long." She bows in shame

The woman giggles. "Don't worry. I get that a lot from the other students."

"Mm-hmm," the woman replies. She gently strokes her hair. "Hey, if you have problems, you can always talk to me.'

"Eh?" Kasumi tilts her head in confusion. This woman wants to talk to her, yet they don't even know each other yet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Helena Douglas, a guidance councilor," the blonde answers, gesturing towards herself. "And you are?"

"Kasumi," the ginger replies.

"Nice to meet you," Helena says. She pets her again and walks past her. "Well, I'll see you later, Kasumi."

The ginger turns around to see the woman walk way with her low pony tail swaying back and forth. She blushes as a small smile appears on her face. _She's so…pretty,_ she thinks. _I hope I meet her again._ Then, she shakes her head roughly. _Ah! N-no matter! I have to meet Ayane-chan!_

She sprints down the halls toward the front entrance where she's supposed to meet her sister. Once she gets there and catches her breath, she smiles at Ayane.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"I'm ready when you are," the violet haired girl replies.

"Great! Let's go~!" Kasumi links arms with her sister and the two are off towards the dorms.

 _I should think about where I can take Onee-chan for our first date,_ Ayane thinks as the two are walking. _Hmm…I wonder…_

Kasumi, on the other hand, is blushing from thinking about that woman she saw earlier. _Helena-sama…was it? She's…so beautiful I couldn't help but stare at her. But…Ayane-chan's MY lover now! I shouldn't do this! It'll hurt Ayane-chan! But…even so…why is my heart beating from meeting that woman? Dang it! Dang it, Kasumi! Why!?_

Their walk has been silent the whole way towards the dorms, making it awkward for the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, for once again hearing me out~! Your comments absolutely get me moving! I'm not kidding! It's just so motivating~!**

 **Oh, and the cameos of Jill and Claire - They are from "Resident Evil".**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. A wonderful date

**Chapter 3**

 **A Wonderful Date**

Kasumi still can't get her out of her head. Even that afternoon when school is out, the image of that elegant guidance counselor in all her sheer beauty is burned to her retinas. She can't think straight, she can't walk in a straight line... she can't even make words.

"...Onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN!"

Kasumi finally snaps out of it and sees her purple-haired sister nudging her. "Oh... Ayane-chan. How are you?"

"Didn't you hear a word I was saying?!"

"Um... I'm sorry, Ayane-chan. I was out of it for a second."

"Oh... w-well I was just asking... what we could do this afternoon."

That's right... she was going to think about where to go on a date this afternoon and surprise Ayane! But Helena-sama is still in her thoughts, like a lovely, gorgeous plague! She has to think of something... anything... she can't disappoint her love!

"Um! I thought we'd go to that fancy restaraunt two blocks east of here!" Kasumi blurts.

Ayane blushes deeply. "O-Onee-chan... that place is for..."

"Yes. I want us to go as a couple."

"So... it's a... date?"

Kasumi turns and smiles sweetly. "Of course it is~"

Ayane can't contain the joy as it bursts from her body, making her arms leap out and capture Kasumi. "Ohhhh ONEE-CHAN! Thank you! I love you!"

As she buries her face in Kasumi's chest, Ayane is completely surprised at this sudden move. Hitomi was right... Kasumi could have easily asked her out. And she did just that. All of the anxiety and nerves of planning how to ask out her big sis is all for nothing. As far as Ayane is concerned... things can't be more perfect.

They pull away and walk in separate ways as Ayane has day duty this afternoon. Kasumi walks down the long halls, letting out a soft sigh and crosses her arms. She's very excited that she's going on this date with her very own sister, however, Helena's still on her mind. Maybe she can shake it off once they go on this date. Besides, Ayane is the one she most loves.

"OOF!" Kasumi accidentally bumps into someone, causing both of them to fall on their behinds. The ginger rubs her head in pain as she looks up at the person she bumped into. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?"

There is a girl that looks about as young as her, with long black hair and beautiful eyes as hers.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," the girl replies.

Kasumi goes over and holds out her hand. "Here, let me help you up."

"Ah...thank you," the girl gently grips it and she stands up and dusts off her uniform.

"I'm terribly sorry," Kasumi says. "I wasn't paying attention."

"N-no you're fine," the girl says shyly as she looks down at the floor. "S-say...do you know where, ummm...Miss Douglas is?"

"Helena-sama?" Kasumi tilts her head in confusion.

"You know her?" the girl looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I kinda bumped into her recently."

"I see. Well then, do you know where she is?"

"I think she's still in the guidance councilor room." Kasumi answers.

"Thanks," the girl walks by the ginger with a small smile on her face. "I just...needed to see her, that's all."

"Oh, no problem!" Kasumi says with a wave of her hand. "I can tell how important it is to meet her.

With a respectful bow, the dark haired girl proceeds on and leaves Kasumi standing there. Kasumi thinks nothing more of the encounter, instead walking onward with visions of the evening dancing in her head. Things will be perfect, just her and her sister... Ayane-chan is all she needs to be happy in life. Her love is all that matters.

...But still, Helena and her radiant beauty lingers.

LATER THAT EVENING...

"I can't believe how fancy this place is!" Ayane says with a huge grin. "How did you pay for this onee-chan?"

Kasumi lets out a pitiful sigh. "Well... this definitely sets me back a bit. Ahaha~"

A waitress comes and greets them with a smile. "Here are your menus! Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please." Kasumi says with a smile.

"Water for me too." Ayane goes along with her sister.

"Very well! I will be back soon to take your order~"

The sisters let out a pleasant sigh, staring into each other's eyes. The evening is going along smoothly, no factors or hindrances troubling them. It's just them... and their love.

"Onee-chan... I can't tell you how happy I am right now." Ayane says softly. "Th-the truth is... I was planning on asking you out on a date for a while. But I was so nervous! B-but now..."

"I'm happy I was able to do it for you, dear sister." Kasumi replies with a warm smile. "I'm glad to alleviate your nerves. No matter what, I will always be here to support you."

Ayane blushes madly upon hearing that. "Th-thank you... onee-chan... you're so good to me…"

Kasumi's smile can't possibly be wider. Everything is going just perfect...

And then she sees her.

"AH!"

She doesn't even realize that Ayane's right in front of her, or that she's in public. Her gasp of shock is loud and attention-drawing. Luckily, nobody but Ayane is paying attention to her.

"Onee-chan! What was that all about?!"

Kasumi sees her over there, at a distant table... she's wearing a beautiful, regal white dress that exposes her back and is cut in the front, showing off her chest area. Her blonde tresses are completely down, radiating in the light. So regal, so... supernaturally eye-catching. She's like a dazzling white light, blinding Kasumi to everything else but her.

"Onee-chan! Who are you staring at! ONEE-CHAN!"

Kasumi just mutters without thinking. "Helena...sama..."

"Huh?" Ayane looks over at the beautiful blonde in the white dress. "You mean...the guidance councilor? Why is she here? Eh? Then again, why are you staring at her like that?"

The ginger doesn't hear her as she is wondering that herself. At a fancy restaurant like this? Just then, the blonde turns her head and sees Kasumi, shocking her.

"Hah!" she gasps.

"Onee-chan! Snap out of it!"

Kasumi quickly turns her head; NOT because Ayane told her to, but because Helena caught her peeping. Her bright red face burns with embarrassment; right now she's wishing for that water so she can cool off.

"What's wrong? Why were you staring at her?" Ayane questions.

Kasumi stammers a few times before making an excuse. "Ah, um... I just thought it was weird to see a staff member outside of school, that's all!"

Ayane puts her hand to her chin. "Huh... yeah, that is kinda weird. Especially the guidance counselor! Ha ha!"

After a minute, the waitress comes back with two glasses of water. "What will you be having tonight?"

Ayane looks over at Kasumi. "You go first, onee-chan!"

That's right... food. She wasn't even thinking about it.

"Ah, darn! I haven't looked at the menu yet..." Kasumi says meekly.

"That's okay. W-we'll be a few more minutes." Ayane announces.

With a nod, the waitress walks away.

Kasumi shoots a couple more glances at Helena while looking at her menu. Why is she all alone...?

Suddenly, that theory is proven wrong.

"Ah! Th-that's...!"

Emerging from the crowd in a lovely pink dress that rests halfway on the thighs, is a familiar face from earlier that afternoon... a young, dark-haired girl that goes down to shoulder length. A cute, innocent face that exemplifies a pure, yet naive heart.

Kasumi gasps silently as she sits down at the chair right across from Helena. That girl... is Helena's date!

"Hey, I recognize that girl from school." Ayane points out. Kasumi squeaks... Ayane notices too?!

"Y-yeah... I ran into her earlier today." Kasumi replies.

"Wow, who knew she would be going out with Helena-sama! What a world."

Kasumi doesn't know why she feels disappointed by that. It's not like she's in love with Helena or anything! She's just... very attractive. It's a naturally disappointing feeling to know that such a lovely woman isn't single. If anything, Kasumi should be RELIEVED. The temptation is removed altogether, so she can remain faithful to Ayane. But if that's the case... why is she still looking at her?

Kasumi lets out a deep breath. It's over now... there's no need to pry into their affairs any longer. Helena is taken, and that's that. She needs to remember who her REAL love is, and not take her for granted any longer. But now... she can't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Though she would never DREAM of betraying Ayane physically, she still feels a little unfaithful for staring at another woman. Maybe tonight... an apology was in order.

But that would mean confessing... and what if Ayane can't forgive her?

The dinner ends without trouble and the two sisters are now on their way home, walking on the sidewalk. Kasumi feels that her guilt is eating her alive and is gonna take over any second. It is now or never

"Ayane-chan..." Kasumi says, stopping at her tracks.

"Hm? What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Ayane asks.

"I have a confession to make...I was staring at...Helena-sama..." the ginger admits. "I mean, it's not like...I mean...she's very attractive yes, but...I couldn't help myself."

"Onee-chan..."

Kasumi bows in shame. "Please forgive your older sister, Ayane-chan! I know it's wrong to stare at other people other than you, but…!"

Ayane walks over to the ginger, cups her hands to her cheeks and kisses her on the lips briefly, surprising Kasumi before pulling away.

"I know you didn't mean it," Ayane says. "So, I forgive you."

"Ayane-chan!" the ginger embraces her with happy tears in her eyes.

The short haired girl returns the hug with a small smile and shortly after, the sisters walk hand in hand home.

 **A/N: 2 years of not updating. Though, I did do it with Jojo-san's help. So…nothing else to say, but long and detailed reviews, everyone~! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
